The invention relates to a plug-in system for trailer vehicles provided with an automatic coupling system of the supply lines, comprising a plug supporting the line contacts and a socket, wherein the socket comprises guide elements that actively engage when approaching the guide elements of the socket. Moreover, the invention is implemented on a plug half.
Supply lines are to be understood as electrically conductive cable connections as well as pneumatic lines and, if applicable, hydraulic lines. The trailer vehicles can be, for example, articulated trains or articulated road trains.
The articulated train usually consists of a tractor vehicle and a semitrailer coupled thereto. For this, the tractor vehicle carries a fifth wheel into which a king pin arranged on the lower side of the semitrailer is inserted and subsequently locked. For coupling the semitrailer, the fifth wheel plate is usually formed with an insertion opening which extends in a wedge-shaped manner in the driving direction and which has a free installation space with at least an installation space depth that ensures that the king pin can move in and out. When coupling, the semitrailer slides over the upper side of the fifth wheel, wherein the lateral guidance is ensured through the king pin which is positively guided during coupling until it has reached its locking position in the insertion opening.
DE 2004 024 333 A1 discloses a generic plug-in system with a pivot wedge which is mounted pivotable about the king pin and on the lower side of which a plug is arranged which is inserted during the mechanical coupling process of tractor vehicle and semitrailer into the connector socket on the tractor vehicle side. In order that both plug halves meet each other during the coupling process, partially cylindrical and conically extending guide elements are arranged on the plug, which guide elements are caught by the socket's guide arms extending rearwards and are positively guided on the same until the final contact position is reached. The essential disadvantage of this system is the tolerance compensation and the centering of the two plug halves because at one of the two guide arms, a very precise alignment of the plug halves to each other takes place and the tolerances add up at the second guide arm. This, in turn, leads to significant wear in case of frequent coupling processes and a safety risk resulting therefrom.
Therefore, the invention is based on the object to improve a plug-in system, in particular a plug half, for an automatic coupling system of supply lines with respect to its centering during the coupling process.